The Pits Part 2
by ThatOneDwarf
Summary: One-shot Sequel to The Pits: Months have passed since they discovered Ashs secret, now late one night a news report has put fear in all of them. Hoping to God that Ash is alright.


**If you haven't read the original one-shot entitled **_The Pits,_ **I recommend you all doing that before you go ahead with this story.**

* * *

**The Pits Part 2**

**-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-**

"Stupid science," Misty grumbled from atop her bed, her pencil dragging across the sheet of paper as she looked to her textbook. "Stupid science and the stupid Periodic Table of Elements, stupid school…"

Rain clattered against her window, and the wind howled, shaking the trees outside of her home. It was hard to concentrate on schoolwork when sirens kept speeding passed her house, rain hammered down on the rooftop, and the trees bristled in the wind.

It had been a few months since they had found out about Ash's little… Activity. Her best friend had been horrified when they had found him down in the Pits. More so than they had been when they saw him stick-fighting against Dmitri.

It had looked as if he had seen death itself, and the grim reaper had come specifically for him to take him down into the depths of hell.

And then he had spoken a single word, and the only one to date. But he had spoken, surprising all of them.

He had been irate once the shock wore off, pacing around mouthing curses that they couldn't hear. Until he came to his senses and retrieved his cell…

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

_She stared at him, stunned and horrified. He… Her heart pounded in her chest. He had _spoken!_ But now she saw what Drew and Paul had seen, the bruising, all across his ribs and arms, purple, yellow, black, the colors were all there._

_She was scared to see his back._

_And he just stared back at the five of them, eyes wide, pale, and looking as if he was about to pass out._

_He did quite the opposite really._

_He leapt to his feet and started cursing, soundless words that would put a sailor to shame. He paced wildly, back forth back forth, until he turned to them. Speaking as he did so, his hands flourished out to his sides, until they pointed back to him. His mouth clearly saying _WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING HERE!?

_And then he was pacing arms making incoherent gestures, head shaking and mouth moving in a blur. And then he twisted and drove a fist into a locker, all of them but Paul jumped at the action as he resumed pacing._

_Misty stared at the rather large dent his fist had left in the metal, "A-Ash?" She whispered nervously._

_He didn't hear her, eyes flicking around the room as he tried to make sense of everything. His hand went to his arm and he pinched his skin. He cursed once again as he didn't wake up._

"_Care to explain yourself Ghost?" Asked Paul simply._

_Ash reeled on Paul incredulously. His hands went to his chest and he mouthed what could only be along the lines of;_ Me! What do you want me to explain!?

_Ash ran a hand through his hair aggressively and cast his eyes to Pikachu who was searching through his bag. The yellow mouse poked its head out with his black cellphone clenched between his teeth._

_He bent down and removed it from Pikachus mouth before holding it up for them to see. And instantly they were fishing their phones from their pockets and purses._

_Ash was done the first message in seconds._

_There phones all vibrated as _Why are you here? _Came onto the screen._

"_Us!?" Drew exclaimed in disbelief, "Us!? What are _you_ doing here doing… Doing that!?"_

"_Drew shut your mouth," May hissed smacking him across the back of his head._

_He looked flabbergasted, "What! It's a serious question!" He looked to Ash, "Come on Ghost why are you down here fighting and and all this!?"_

_His fingers hesitated over the buttons on his phone before he entered,_ It doesn't concern you. Please leave, you all shouldn't be here!

"_Holy shit!" His head turned to Dawn who was looking through his bag, she pulled out a wad of bills and he stormed over and snatched it from her, "There's gotta be six hundred dollars there!" She exclaimed._

Go home!

"_Ash," He turned his gaze to her, "Why are you here?"_

_His face twitched and he bit his lip. The group knew that he felt closest to her out of all of them; if anybody would get him to speak it would be Misty._

_There phones vibrated,_ Not now, later._ His eyes were pleading, begging for them to drop the entire situation and leave. _Please go

"_Is this legal?" Paul asked skeptically, he figured he knew the answer, but felt it was best to ask just to be sure._

No. Now please leave and _don't_ tell anyone

"_Are you going to tell us? We want to help you Ash, if you're doing it for money then-" She stopped as he shook his head and sent them all another message._

Yes, but not now. Please

_They all stared at him hesitantly, he looked like he was about to break. Not as in give up the story, but as to cry. His eyes begged for them to leave, the raw emotion surging through them made the group feel guilty._

"_Let's go," It was Paul who spoke, but as he said it his black eyes never left the bruised and battered teen, "We'll see you Monday Ghost… Take it easy,"_

_And then he turned and left the room, not bothering to wait for the others._

_Slowly they started filing out of the room, giving Ash a slight nod or goodbye before leaving through the door._

_Misty remained behind, watching Ash keep his gaze firmly on the ground. "W-We just want to help you Ash, you… You know that right?" Her voice quiet._

_He nodded not meeting her gaze, "If you… If you want to talk, or something, you got my number. I'll see ya Monday," She turned to the door and shut if quietly behind her._

_Hurrying to reach the others, she glanced down to her phone as it vibrated. The others didn't seem to get a text, opening the text it read, _I'm sorry

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

Afterwards, he had begun avoiding them like the plague. Coming late to class, sitting away from them at the front of the room, disappearing during lunch and after school.

This went on for about a week and a half until she managed to slip away early during the last class of the day and wait for him outside of his classroom door. She proceeded to follow him everywhere, talking to him even if he didn't respond to her by text. Mostly stiff nods, or shrugs.

And then the others started to slowly comeback around him, not once mentioning what had transpired down at the Pits. He started texting them soon after, and everything returned to normal. Except for the days where he would limp into class, or have a note for PE, unable to attend practices at the end of the day due to his… _Job._

Those were the days they eyed him worriedly, the way he winced when he sat down, rolled his shoulders with a grimace, and seemed out of breath after running short distances.

And as time moved on, and the months rolled by. She became increasingly frustrated. Frustrated at him for not telling her of what he was doing fighting for money, why he wouldn't tell them other than the excuse of _later,_ or _not now._

They just wanted to help him, in the months that they'd known him he had yet to bring them to his house or apartment, to introduce them to anyone but Pikachu.

The tip of her pencil snapped as she applied to much pressure, grumbling under her breath she rolled off her bed and went over to her dresser to locate a sharpener. Finding one, she sat back down on her bed and—

Her phone went off, and her ringtone started blaring. She groaned, it was midnight for Mew's sake, why would someone be calling her at this hour?

Getting up off her bed for a second time, she snatched her phone and looked at the caller ID, it was May.

Hitting answer, she brought the phone up to her ear, "Little late for a chat don't ya think May?" She asked wearily, she loved the girl, but sometimes she wanted to smother her with a pillow. Especially when she was doing homework.

"M-Misty are you watching!?" The brunette exclaimed on the other end.

Her eyebrows contracted together, "Watching what?"

"Turn on the news Misty right now!"

The urgency in her voice was enough to let her know that this was bigger than some celebrity gossip. Taking her television remote, she flipped on the television and went to channel nine.

The remote fell from her hand, and a look of horror crossed her face.

The screen showed dozens of police cars, lights flashing, as police officers and SWAT escorted men out of an alleyway and placing began them into back seats of their cars. The image cut to three men who were sprinting away from the seen, officers on their tail.

An officer dove atop of one, pinning the man to the ground before cuffing his hands behind his back.

"_The investigation of the underground organization, has led to a mass arrest of over a hundred men. As suspects attempt to flee the scene, Officers are using non-lethal forces to subdue and take custody of those involved. The underground organization known by members as _The Pits,_ is a travelling fight club in which participants fight in hand to hand combat, bare handed or with blunt objects such as this," _The female news reporters held up the quarter meter stick she had seen Ash use a few months ago.

"_The winner of the fight receives a pot which is comprised of bets from spectators who come from across the Region to witness the event. Viridian police have been searching the building for a list of the participants for a proper warrant of arrest,"_

"M-May?" She whispered into the phone, "Is… Is he?"

"I don't know Misty; Dawn, Paul, Drew and I have been trying to get a hold of Ash for the past hour and a half, he hasn't responded yet!"

That would explain all the sirens driving past her home.

"_The Pits travel from city to city in odd patterns to keep police guessing as to where they would hold the next event. The underground organization was located by an undercover detective who will remain anonymous for their own safety, but it is said that the investigation has been going on for several years."_

"_We'll be back with more after the break,"_ The report ended, with a burly man trying to pull himself away from an officer.

"He hasn't called you?" She asked nervously, "he hasn't called or texted you're sure!?"

May responded immediately, "He won't respond to us, which means that… Misty you don't think that he's been arrested do you?"

Fear clawed at her, they could have told someone, could have begged him to stop. Pressed him into revealing why he did this… Stopped him from being arrested.

"Hang on, call me back in a second, I'm going to text him,"

"Okay Mist!" She hung up and started sending a message right away, _Ash if you get this text me right away! We all saw the news; if you are okay please let us know we're worried about you!_

Hitting send, her phone vibrated and she answered, "I texted him, I hope he-"

"Misty!" A shout came from down stairs, "Misty get down here right now!"

"Misty?" May asked worriedly, "Why'd you stop?"

"Daisy's calling me," With the phone still against her ear, she pulled open her door and started for the staircase, "I'm busy Dais what is it?" She asked hotly.

Each of her sisters were standing around the front door, the rain sounding like bullets on the pavement outside.

"You got a visitor…"

When she looked passed her sisters, her heart did a back flip, "Oh my god May, it's Ash I-I'll call you back!" She dropped her phone on the ground and stepped out into the rain pulling the soaked, trembling boy into a tight embrace, "Ash what happened are you alright? It's all over the news an-" He'd been running, his ragged breathing, duffel-bag slung over his shoulder, and Pikachu tucked into his thin jacket.

Without a second thought, she ushered him into her house and sat him down in the living room, "Umm Misty mind filling us in on-"

"Lily can you get some blankets, and towels please!" she begged before turning back to the shivering mute.

"Were you there when-" He nodded before she could finish and she felt a spike of panic, "H-How did you?"

His hand fished around for his body in search of his phone, when he located it in his jean pockets, Misty dashed for the door and retrieved hers.

His fingers shook as he attempted write out his message, Lily returned with a towel and Ash offered her a shaky smile.

_I can't stayu in Viridian anymorew_

He flexed his fingers drying to get his blood flowing, _I've got no place to stay_

"What, what do you mean you have no place to-"

Ash glanced at the three sisters who were watching curiously, instead of sending her a text; he opened up his duffel bag and removed a laptop.

While the laptop booted, he sent her another message, _I'm sorry for just showing up_

Instinctively she took his cold hand into her own, "Don't be, you have nothing to be sorry about!"

He glanced away from her and to the laptop. Signing in, he opened up a word document and patted the seat beside him. She sat down next to him on the couch, and scooted closer to him. Had this been another day, she may have blushed at their close proximity, but she knew this was no time to be thinking in that area.

His fingers hesitated above the keyboard, before he typed in:

_What do you want to know? I'll answer honestly._

"Can this wait until tomorrow?" She asked quietly, "We can get everyone over and-"

The rapid clicking stopped her; _I have to leave after this Misty. I've got to go find other work; I can't afford school and my apartment anymore now that the Pit is shut down._

"Wha… What do you mean? Why aren't your guardians paying for your school- No wait why the hell do they let you fight in-"

"_I have no family Mist. I've been on my own for ten years. _He swallowed a lump in his throat before continuing: _at the park, you asked if my parents were the reason I was bruised, they weren't. I can't even remember them. When I was six, they were murdered. A robber broke into our house, shot my parents while I hid in a closet. _

_That's why I can't speak._

_I was young, and I heard my mum screaming and crying as my dad was shot. She was next, a bullet through her skull. I watched this through the grate on the closet door. The robber took their wallets, my mom's jewelry, and other things… I watched them get killed in front of my eyes, and there was nothing I could to about it._

Her face was contorted in horror, her hands clasped over her mouth as she turned watery eyes to her friend. Before she could speak, he started typing.

_It's true I have PTSD, but more specifically its Post-traumatic vocal dis-articulation. The medical definition would be something like; after a period of extreme stress or trauma, a person diagnosed with this condition is rendered completely unable to speak, even if there is no catastrophic injury to their actual vocal chords._

_So I was basically shocked into being mute._

"I-I'm so sorry Ash, I… My god I had no idea!" Her voice cracked, but he merely shook his head.

_That's why I didn't want to tell you in the first place, I don't want people feeling sorry for me. I accepted long ago that I'm going to be like this for most of my life. Anyways, I had no family who could look after me. No uncles, aunts, or grandparents._

_So they put me in an orphanage. And nobody wants a kid who can't speak, or laugh. I was abused there, other kids beat me up because I couldn't cry for help, I was just there punching bag for whenever they didn't feel loved._

_Which was often._

_So I ran away, and a while later came I across the Pits by mistake._

Ash stared hard at the computer screen in front of him. His eyes devoid of any emotion.

_The show runner goes by the nickname Gonzap, I heard him talking about how they were looking for new fighters. And being an eight year old who could take a beating and needed money for food, I came out of nowhere and told them to sign me up._

_They laughed… Said I couldn't take on a full grown man. I told em to train me then, make me able to fight. I'd do it for food at the start, and once I was able to actually partake in the events like everyone else, I'd fight for the pot like everyone else._

_Eight years later, here I am._

"S-So… The money… Is so you can pay rent?" She whispered unable to keep the sorrow she felt for her friend out of her voice.

_And school, I've moved up ranks within the last two years so if I win I get more of the pot._

Her eyes blurred by tears flickered to the television, "But now that… That it's gone,"

_I have to leave. I fought tonight, stole everything in the pot once the police burst through the door and made a break out the back. I got my things at my apartment and now I have to leave, you saw what they were doing. Arresting everyone._

"Why did you…" She fought to hold her tears in, "Why did come you here then? Instead of leaving right away?"

_I couldn't leave without saying goodbye to my best friend. . ._ She felt her heart tear in half as he reluctantly added the extra periods. _I_

She waited for him to continue, but his fingers hovered above the keys.

"There's got to be a way for you…" She swallowed, "There's gotta be someplace for you to stay in Viridian, m-maybe with Paul or or or Drew!"

His head was already shaking, _Everyone at school knows of my bruises, and with the news flaring up as is, it wouldn't take a genius to put two and two together. I'd rather not get arrested in front of everyone._

"So you're… You're just leaving then?" He nodded not taking his eyes off of the screen.

He… He, she couldn't just let him…He was… Just end up on the streets! Just, just… She didn't know what to think, he couldn't just… Become one of the most important people in her life and then just walk away from her! "Stay with us," She whispered, "D-Don't leave, you can live-"

His head was already shaking; _I'm not going to become a burden for you Misty. I owe you more now than I could ever repay you for as is. You are, and will always be my best friend, just because we won't see each other every day, doesn't mean that we won't still be friends._

A tear forced its way down her cheek, _'I want to be more than just best friends with you Ash…'_

_Is that everything you wanted to know?_

No… She wanted to know why he couldn't stop be so god damn self-dependent at let her help him! "Are… You won't be coming back… Will you?"

At this he didn't type.

His eyes fixated on the screen in front of him as he thought over the answer.

_I don't think I will be._

* * *

**Pretty abrupt ending, but I found it still fairly well written. **

**I might write a Part 3 sometime in the future, but definitely not anytime soon.**

**But please review and give me some feedback on what you thought.**

**Thanks everyone for reading!**


End file.
